


I see red

by Lostineverywhen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostineverywhen/pseuds/Lostineverywhen
Summary: They look just like an angel, and angels belong in heaven





	I see red

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy  
> This is my first time posting on ao3 so please leave constructive criticism so I can improve my next stories. Enjoyyyy
> 
> P.S-
> 
> contains graphic/semi-graphic content

“You look good in red” I said to my lover. I always had a weird fascination with the colour red and they truly looked amazing in their red clothing. “Thank you” they replied with their Oh so sweet smile. I really found someone amazing, haven't I? 

We were roaming the prettily designed streets of London. Everything was just how I thought when I was younger; money, a house and a pretty lover by my side. Truly heaven on heart. Their face was that of an angel descendent upon earth just share their pureness with the world. People like them belong in heaven and not here, in the sinful word. 

After our anniversary dinner at a classic English restaurant, we went straight home. I can't wait for us to be free and spend time together. I opened the door to our home, the place we will always be together. “Would you like to spend eternity together, my love?” I asked them with curiosity. “For sure honey, that would be the happiest outcome to me.”. That’s it, it decided then. “How about you go take a shower love? I have a present for you.” “Really? Oh, my you didn’t have to honey.”. They kissed my cheek with their soft lips before going off to the bathroom. It’s now or never I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen to grab the cold, sharp steal and waited on the couch for them to comeback. 

They go into the living room; they are truly pretty. “Come sit by me darling” I motion to the spot next to me. They do as I say, so good for me. They look so delicate with the towel wrapped around them; it resembles the clothing from the time of ancient Greece. We watched TV for some time. It was peaceful until I decided that it was time to help her get home. 

“I love you” were the last words I said to them before inflicting the first wound on their body. It was truly angelic. They began to scream for me to stop, but I know that’s it for their own good, they are too pure for this cruel world. They just don’t understand the favour I'm doing them. Right? More and more wounds start appearing on them, bright red cuts, everywhere. 

This went on for a couple more minutes. I couldn’t hear their scream anymore. I touched their injured body; it was getting colder. Now, they will be home, in heaven, with the other angels just like themself. Now was my turn to join them. I slashed my wrists, lots of blood poured out if the cuts. “Red does look great on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a tiktok of this human @writing_promtz  
> If you'd like, please check them out, they have amazing writing prompts


End file.
